<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teach me by Lithen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047355">Teach me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithen/pseuds/Lithen'>Lithen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Vinsmoke Sanji, Flirty sanji, Implied Sexual Content, Living queer, M/M, Rivalry, Stoic zoro, Teasing, playful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithen/pseuds/Lithen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji invites Zoro to the ice rink, but discovers his limited knowledge on the subject. How could he pass up such a ripe opportunity?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro &amp; Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teach me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sanji’s sports bag drooped over his shoulder. He waved to the ladies at the front desk, plucking the cigarette from between his lips. Throwing the cigarette butt out; Zoro followed close behind. Uninterested in strangers, his eyes rested on Sanji’s back. He wore a white long sleeve shirt hugging his muscles along with a pair of black leggings that curved and bunched in just the right places. </p><p>“Oi. Could you stop looking at my ass for ten minutes?” Sanji’s jaw was clenched, and Zoro crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>“No. Ten minutes is asking too much.” Zoro responded, and Sanji gripped the front of his shirt, bringing him closer. A child scurried by, and Sanji bit his tongue on the insult. Shoving him away, Zoro chuckled at the grumpy cook. Lumbering over to the skate rental, Sanji asked for a pair, </p><p>“Hey Mossbrain, what’s your shoe size?” He barked. </p><p>“11, why?” Zoro rose an eyebrow at the cook and he groaned. Turning back to the vendor, he apologized for the trouble and obtained his skates. Pressing them into his chest, Sanji ducked his head grinning to himself. </p><p>“You’re going ice skating with me. Ever done it?” Sanji inquired.</p><p>“Went rollerblading with Nami once. She showed me this sick arena.” Zoro smiled at the thought. Nothing like good old fashion violence to pique his interest. He figured hockey, was a close second, and agreed to come. </p><p>“Well at least you can balance on rollerblades. That’s a start.” Sanji sat down next to him and kicked off his sandals. Slipping his foot into the first black skate, it reminded him of home. An old hobby revisited. Looping the bleached strings under, over, and around Sanji effectively got one skate on. Zoro, put on both skates without tying them. Sanji worked on his second skate, peering over at the swordsman’s struggle. Attempting to tie one skate, he ended up tying himself together.</p><p>“Wait stop. You’re going to fall face first.” Kneeling down to his skates, Sanji carefully untied the rats nest. Working effectively, Zoro smiled at his attentive behavior. </p><p>“Thanks swirly brow.” Zoro wore slip on boots for a reason.</p><p>“Mh, don’t want you losing teeth during your first experience.” Sanji grumbled. Tying the last two strands into a tight knot, he zipped up his sports bag. Zoro glanced at his feet with two withered leather skates. Sanji stood up no problem, shoving his bag into a nearby locker. Zoro wore a white tank, green cardigan, and a pair of dark wash jeans. The worn brown skates oddly accented the wool cardigan he wore. Standing up for the first time, he struggled to gain his balance. Wavering back and forth, Sanji caught him without much struggle. </p><p>“Let go shit cook. I can do this.” His mouth formed a disappointed frown. </p><p>“Can you? These don’t have much traction on ice.” Sanji smirked at the swordsman, it was obvious taunting. Zoro growled at him, it couldn’t be that difficult. He’s an accomplished swordsman with blades attached to his feet. </p><p>“Take me to the ice.” Zoro sneered. Sanji grinned at his stubborn behavior, guiding Zoro’s chin up. </p><p>“I’ll teach you.” Sanji offered. Lighthearted and confident as always. Zoro’s face erupted in a blush, and his frown soon morphed into a shocked embarrassment. Assisting him to the edge of the rink, Zoro’s blush dissipated as he wondered where to start. Step by step, Zoro’s stiff legs never gave way.</p><p>“Oi! How do you get speed!?” Zoro spread his arms like an eagle and stuck out his butt, attempting to keep himself upright. Sanji already let him go, skating circles around him. </p><p>“Aaah? You don’t know? Step forward, and push yourself.” Displaying his explanation, Sanji placed one foot in front of the other, pushing himself forward with his back foot. </p><p>“A lot like walking. Just, try not to get lost.” Sanji remarked. Zoro glared at him, but his stance hadn’t reflected intimidation. Sliding slightly, he began to get the hang of it. One after the next, as Sanji looped him a couple times. Complimenting the ladies as he sped by, he finally slowed down next to Zoro. </p><p>“You can skate about as good as a toddler. Nice job.” Sanji laughed at his partner, and Zoro attempted to grab for his neck, losing his balance. Sanji gingerly caught him with the flick of his wrist. </p><p>“Shit cook.” Zoro groaned. Sanji shook his head, helping him balance, all bark and no bite. Letting the metal on his feet guide him, it was a different sensation than controlling his own blades. The wind nipped at his face and Zoro found his speed. Fleeting victory interrupted by a handsome blond coming to greet him. Turning around with a swivel of his hips, Sanji skated backward in front of him. </p><p>“Show off.” Zoro muttered. Sanji smiled, doing a figure eight through the middle of the rink. Sliding next to him once again Sanji tugged on his cardigan, causing it to slip from his shoulder.</p><p>“Who do you think I’m showing off too?” Sanji asked, rhythmic to the last word. Zoro finally looked up from his own feet to witness Sanji's pastel locks floating along the ice. His face, completely relaxed, and the sparkle in his eye gave Zoro all he needed. His nose was red at the tip, and his smile was blinding. Zoro found it hard to look away from Sanji’s fluid motions down the rink. </p><p>Smashing his face into the plastic, the echo bounced around the ice. He could hear Sanji’s laughter from beyond the rink, stopping before him in a matter of seconds. Using the wall for support he stood up, brushing off any access snow on his jeans. </p><p>“You alright?” Sanji asked, only to see Zoro’s eyes narrow. </p><p>“You're too distracting damn cook.” Skating as fast as he could out of the blatant embarrassment. Sanji skated up close behind him, now holding his phone. Hitting record, Sanji tried to get a shot of Zoro’s expression. Covering the camera, Zoro snapped at Sanji. </p><p>“Distracting? How so?” The clever fox skate backward ahead of him, and waited. Sanji put his phone away, but wouldn’t miss a chance to tease him. Glaring at the cook, he sped ahead of him and kept his pace. Sanji rolled his eyes and skated forward, catching up to Zoro. Wrapping an arm around his, Sanji dragged him off the rink. Tripping onto the ground, it was the third time Sanji caught him. Shoving him off, Zoro strode into the bathroom. Turning on the faucet, Zoro cupped his hands under the steady stream. Splashing his face, he observed himself in the mirror, coming to terms with Sanji’s brilliance. Rivals and lovers was a strange combination and sometimes it would get to him. Too many emotions to deal with all at once, he only knew fucking and some semblance of support. </p><p>Sanji shuffled over to his locker and grabbed a granola bar. Placing it between his teeth, a couple men surrounded. Glancing behind him, Sanji groaned. He’d rather attract women. Slamming his locker closed, he leaned against the metal. Biting into the granola, he chewed it while he spoke. </p><p>“What do you bastards want?” Sanji spat. One of them ducked down, placing his hand beside Sanji’s head. The other shyly hid behind the ladder, eager to hear Sanji’s response.</p><p>“Are you free after this? My boyfriend and I were going to have some fun, would you like to join us?” The heat of his mouth warmed Sanji’s face. He sneered at the invitation, disgusted with the notion of a threesome without a woman involved. He could only handle so much masculinity in one place. </p><p>“Thanks, but I’m busy training my lost cause.” Sanji scoffed and pushed past him heading toward the bathroom. Striding in, he nabbed Zoro walking into the handicap stall. Closing it behind him, he heard the bathroom door open once again. Covering Zoro’s mouth he listened for the two, only one voice was heard and the casual flush of a toilet. Sanji ran a hand through his pastel golden locks, and kissed Zoro square on the lips. Morphing into the kiss, Zoro wrapped a hand around Sanji’s jaw. Hugging him close, something felt off. Breaking for air, Zoro watched Sanji fold into him. He gripped his cardigan, leaning his head onto Zoro’s chest. He thread his hand through Sanji's hair and laid his chin at the back of his head. They stayed there for a while, and Zoro relaxed his shoulders. Sanji fit into his arms perfectly.</p><p>“What happened.” Zoro demanded. Sanji’s gaze trailed the chips in the concrete. Unmoving, he spoke in a low tone.</p><p>“I’m eye candy for men and women alike, but men act on their attraction.” Sanji grumbled. His hands slipped underneath Zoro’s warm wool cardigan, hugging him closer. Sanji’s cold hands wrapped around his midsection, and he gently returned the gesture. His fingers laced together resting on Sanji’s lower back. </p><p>“You wanna head out? I know a place.” Zoro prompted. Sanji’s head moved up to look him in the eye.</p><p>“I’m not falling for that again.” Dropping his hands, Sanji turned to leave unraveling from Zoro. Grabbing his arm, Sanji’s back hit his partner’s chest. Zoro craned his head around Sanji’s neck, breath tickling his skin.</p><p>“Cocky bastard. I know a place where we can skate alone.” Zoro spat, causing Sanji to peer behind him. Letting the casual cheshire smile break across his face, Sanji stood upright. </p><p>“Fine. Let's go then.” Sanji unlocked the stall door, leaving Zoro behind him. Swinging on its hinges, he followed Sanji out. Striding back over to his locker, he gathered his things, and sat down. One by one, he removed his jet black skates, Zoro found his outfit screamed professional. With the skill he presented today, Zoro wasn't surprised. Unraveling his own tied skates, he found the process easier than before. Slipping on his comfortable boots, the rubber squeaked against the concrete. He felt the large expanse of the floor with his two feet planted firmly on the ground. Standing up, Sanji threw on his own loafers, and promptly returned the leather skates. He ended up getting a bit of money back for their limited use. Shoving the money in his pocket, Zoro waited for him at the exit. He sighed, eyeing the couple watching Sanji’s every move. Glaring at the two, Sanji arrived before him, and they left the establishment with their pride intact. As Zoro got into the driver’s seat Sanji reclined his chair back and got comfortable. Stretching out, his hands extended past his head, and Zoro gave him a quizzical stare.</p><p>“It's not far.” Zoro commented.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter. If you're driving? It'll probably be a couple hours.” Sanji replied. </p><p>“I’ll make you eat those words.” Zoro growled.</p><p>“I could eat something else, then it’d be even longer.” Sanji smirked, and Zoro finally dropped it. Using his arm as a pillow, Sanji turned away from him.</p><p>“Wake me when we get there.” He mumbled into his arm. Sanji watched the street run by and lazily closed his eyes, falling into a deep slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>